Brotherly Love
by xGlaceon
Summary: A family is Eeveelutions was attacked by Mightyena's, which both of the parents died too. Now, 2 Eevee's need to survive in the wild, but the only way they can is evolution. Max wants to become an Umbreon, but he needs happiness, but there's only one thing that makes him happy... Rated M for lemons, (M)Eevee x (M)Eevee, don't like, don't read.


**Holy shit guys, I woke up this morning with the best idea for a story and wrote it. I just woke up and was like "I'm going to write a new one-shot today!". I don't know, it just happened. This is gay by the way, if you don't like, don't read. Enjoy!**

"Keep running, my babies!" My mother yelled at my brother and I. "Mommy, I'm getting tired!" I panted still sprinting with all of my might. We were ambushed by a pack of Mightyena whilst searching for some berries. My father, being the brave Pokemon he is, tried to fend them off. He died instantly with a single blow. He died a hero, at least to me he did.

"Oof!" I heard my brother grunt as he tripped over the root of a tree. "Connor!" I yelled to my big brother, him struggling to get up from the trip he'd just taken. It was too late. My mother had already jumped infront of him to take the blow of the powerful Mightyena. She was forcefully smashed into a tree as they collided, my brothr scrambling to get up and continue running. I looked back to see the one of the Mightyena ripping my mother apart. It was no doubt the most petrifying experiences I have ever experienced. We stopped running because we knew we weren't in any immediate danger. I looked over at my older brother and saw fear. Fear of knowing that we were orphans now. We had to survive on our own. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He screamed, clutching his head with both paws. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" He howled. "Connor! It's going to be okay! I'm here for you, bro." I said to him, holding him in my forepaws trying to calm him down. He was shivering and whimpering in my arms, until he fell asleep. "Looks like I'm carrying you..." I whispered into thin air.

While I carried Connor, it gave me time to think. We were a big, happy family of Eeveelutions, and now, only two of us were alive. The way Connor reacted earlier scared the shit out of me, it's like he'd gone insane. Oh, I don't think I've properly introduced myself. My name is Max, and I'm a shiny Eevee, my brother just being a regular Eevee.

I fortunately found a cave only a couple hundred meters away to sleep in for the night. I didn't know if anyone occupied it, but we needed shelter. I cautiously tiptoed into the cave in hopes there wouldn't be anyone. "Heeeelllooooooo?" I called out into the cave. I waited about 10 seconds before making assumtions. Okay, good. No one's home.

I set Connor down on the cold, hard floor of the cave for him to rest while I stayed up. I didn't stay up to stay watch or to go find food, no, I stayed up to think. To think about the past couple of hours. I replayed the moment in my head over and over again to the point where I wanted to scream my head off, but nothing came. Only a single tear fell down my face, before echoing off the cave walls when the drop hit the cold, hard stone floor. I suddenly burst into tears without any warning of it happening, I let it happen though. I needed to relieve my pain. I watched Connor shift around before sitting up and staring at me, then the puddle of tears below me. "Hey, Max, you okay man?" He said to me before walking over to me and rubbing my back. "They're gone, Connor. They're gone..." I said while staring into nothing. Then, I started crying again.

I layed the Connor's arms for about 20 minutes, just crying the life out of me. I was a wreck. We were orphans now, no one to take care of us. "Hey, Connor," I said, " If we're going to have to take care of ourselves, we need to evolve soon." "Yeah, I know. I want to be a Jolteon, what about you?" He asked me. "I want to be an Umbreon. Do you think I could evolve tonight? There's a full moon." "You should try at least, I'll come with you."

We headed out of our little cave to try to get me to evolve. I knew how to evolve into an Umbreon from this trainer book I stole from a human once. It said that in order to evolve, you needed to level up during night-time. There was another thing you needed, but I don't think it was relevant. I didn't want to evolve, I liked being an Eevee, but it was for survival.

We eventually found a Raticate to fight, which I knew I could easily kill it. It ran at me first with a quick attack which hit me directly, flinging me across the field we were in. I quickly came back to my senses and rushed it with a bite, which one hit it. I felt myself get stronger, which is a level up, but I didn't evolve... What am I missing? "Hey Connor, don't you evolve into Umbreon by leveling up during the night-time?" I asked my brother who was relaxing against a tree, watching me fight the Raticate. "Are you happy right now?" He asked me. "Well our parents just fucking died, what do you think?" I backtalked to him, spitting into the grass afterwards. "That's why you're not evolving. You need happiness, so it looks like you're not evolving tonight unless you become happy somehow."

We walked back to our cave in silence, and that gave me even more time to think, this time the topic being about what makes me happy. I was never happy, but one thing came to mind. Something... naughty. Sex. It was good luck to me to try to find a female, so there was one option left: My brother, Connor. I didn't know if he was gay, but if it was for our survival, I bet he would do it. I decided to tell him about it when we got to our temporary home.

An eerie silence fell upon us as I tried to word out in my head what I was going to say. I was terrified that he would be disgusted me with and just leave. After 10 minutes, I've finally come up with something to say.

"U-Uhm, Connor?" "Hm" "I thought of something that makes me happy, but..." I trailed off. All of my words jumbled and went down my throat as I was about to spit them out. "But?" He asked questionly, before walking over to me and grabbing my chin. "You can tell me anything, Max." I swear I saw him blush. I looked away, also blushing, trying to find the words that I had lost. "Connor..." "Max..." I looked back into his eyes as our faces edged closer, and we finally connected. Sparks flew, butterflies spun around in my stomach. It was truely amazing. I pulled away as we continued to stare at eachother before I realized what I just did. I had just kissed my brother, my sibling, my FAMILY, and I enjoyed it. I'm not sure how he felt, but judging by the cherry red blush across his face and the goofy smile on his lips, I could tell that he, too, also enjoyed it. I instantly felt a pang of regret though, he was my brother! I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I-I'm s-sorry..." I said as I started crying. "Don't be sorry, bro, but I think I know how to make you happy..." I heard him say.

With my vision still blurred by tears, I couldn't see what he was doing, but I sure did feel it. I felt a smooth paw pad delicately glide over my sheath. "Ahh!" I moaned out, shuddering afterwards. All of the tears in my eyes dried up in a matter of seconds. I've had sex plenty of times before, but this felt different. That there was more... love. Yes, love was the word. I loved my brother, and he loved me. We loved eachother so very much. I never thought we would love eachother enough to do this, though. Still, I was happy. I was too lost in thought to notice that Connor had already been giving me a blowjob. I let out a quiet moan as his maw treated my 7 inch member. "Hey, if you're sucking me, I gotta suck you, it's only fair..." I said, twisting him over so that his rock-hard dick was right over my face. I heard a faint popping sound as the stimulation left my cock. "Whoever cums first loses!" He said, giggling like a little schoolgirl afterwards. I laughed at this, and inserted his dick into my maw. This was the first blowjob I've ever given, or rather my first gay experience. Connor sucked like a professional, like his maw knew exactly how to treat my cock. Me on the other hand had no idea what I was doing. I just bobbed up and down, suckling slightly. I felt a rising sensation in my cock, but I needed to hold it. There was no prize, just the satisfaction of winning. His moans were increasing in volume, so I know he was close, I just had to wait a little bit longer. I couldn't hold it, I ended up exploding in his maw, and him exploding, also, only a couple of seconds later.

"Haha! I win!" He cheered, his semi-hard cock flopping around. I grasped it with both of my paws, which made him give out a sigh. "Do you know what would make me REALLY happy, Connor?" I said seductively. "Uh, no. What?" "If you would fuck me," I said blankly. "Fuck me, Connor." My expression didn't change. I was dead serious. He looked at me like he'd just seen a ghost. I watch his expression change from confusion to lusty in an instant. "On your back." He said. I happily obliged and rolled onto my back. He crawled on top of me and pressed the tip of his cock to my tailhole. "Ready?" He asked, me nodding after. "Here we go..." He said. He pushed into my entrance as I felt my walls being pushed apart from the meat. I let out a whimper of pain from my first penetration ever. He leaned down to hold on to me as my vision began to be blurred by tears of pain. I shaked slighty while he kept entering my tailhole, until I felt his groin hit mine. "I'll give you a minute to adjust, then it'll be all pleasure."

I nodded against him. He kept me in a hug the whole time, comforting me until my shaking and whimpers came to a full stop. He regained his position, and asked, "Are you ready?" I sniffled and nodded, and said "Yes." He nodded back down to me before pulling out. I shuddered at the feeling of him leaving me, before be slowly glided back inside. I let out a jagged breath as he comtinued his actions: in and out, in and out. He slowly built up speed, his hips and balls making an audible sound with each impact into my ass. As he continued, he started letting out his own moans. His hips were a blur, a muffled thud sounding with each thrust that connected our groins. His moans were increasing in volume with each impact, indicating that he was close. "Cum inside, Connor! I want to feel your spunk in my ass!" I yellow to him inbetweens gasps and moans. He reached down to grab my dick and started pumping it, my orgasm approaching slowly. "F-Fuck!" He yelled as I felt his seed splash inside of me. As he exploded, so did I. My cum shot straight up and splashed him in the face before he took my cock in his mouth and swallowed the rest. I was happy.

My body was masked in a bright white light. I'm evolving! I'm really evolving! As the bright light faded, I looked over my body. Black fur, blue rings. I was an Umbreon, a shiny Umbreon. I looked over at my brother to see that he had also evolved into his desired Pokemon: a Jolteon. "Hey, how did you evolve without a stone?" I asked with a confused tone. "Well, I've actually had a stone this whole time... I just thought I would evolve when you did..." He said looking down at the ground. "It's fine, c'mon, let's hit the road, bro!" I said cheerfully, as we headed out in search of a new home.

**I'm probably going to delete Red Butterflies. The reason for this is because I don't write plot. I write one-shots, and only one-shots. Leave a review saying if you want me to keep it or not. If it stays, it's probably only going to be updated every couple of weeks, I'm not good at plot at all. That's it for now, readers. Peace! - Ryan/xGlaceon.**


End file.
